


Drowsy

by rayeliann



Series: Nayeli Surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeliann/pseuds/rayeliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy mediocre assassins and their grumpy mage s/os.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowsy

“Go in to bed, sleepy.” Nayeli hadn’t looked up from the heavy tome she’d been reading, but she knew her companion well enough to recognize the change in his steady breathing that marked the phase just before sleep.

“mmmmnnf” Zevran’s eyelashes brushed his cheeks delicately as he curled, pressing his nose into Nayeli’s shoulder affectionately.

“You have a busy day tomorrow. There are people who need assassinating.” Nayeli’s liquid dark eyes slid over the form of the curled elf as he nuzzled into her bony shoulder. She doubted it was a comfortable position. Zevran was always teasing her about her sharp little elbows, and spiky knees. There was precious little that was soft about her. 

“I can not sleep in that bed all alone.” The words fell lazily out of Zevran’s mouth, but they were still brushed with his familiar dramatic tones.

“Oh? And why is that?” Nayeli had leaned gently back into the sofa they had been sitting on, and absently brushed a stray hair out of Zevran’s face. 

“I seem to have grown accustomed to your tossing and turning.” Nayeli let the words sink in, feeling out the amicable silence that followed Zevran’s sweet (albeit unusual) reasoning. 

“You’ll get a cramp in your neck sleeping that way you know.” She’d chosen not to address his delicate sentiments, as was her way. She was not absurdly romantic, she was not demure, and she was not sweet. She was spiny elbows and cool logic, but Zevran had known that when he fell in love with her.

“I shall risk it.” Zevran purred in response. His arm looped easily around her waist. He was warm, and smelled like soap and spice - with the slightest hint of the herbs he’d crushed earlier for his poisons. It was a familiar scent Nayeli had come to associate with feeling safe and loved. She felt her shoulders relax. 

Now that she had torn her attention from the book, Nayeli was aware of her own exhaustion. She sighed deeply as she shifted, finding a more comfortable spot for her back to rest against the couch. Her eyelids felt heavy. Perhaps she would just close them for a moment before returning to her reading…


End file.
